Uncrowned Lord Eerikki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840417 |no = 8263 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 168 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Firstborn son to a family of free-spirited tribesmen, Eerikki was raised in a kingdom of peace and prosperity. His youth was spent exploring the land with his betrothed, who enjoyed their adventures together yet became meek whenever he brought her back to her home. One day, they found an oddly shaped egg in their travels and decided in a fit of inspiration to raise it together despite their parents' objections. As the days passed, however, he began to see her less often, her arms marked with bruises whenever they spoke. Her silence with his questions infuriated him, and in the end they parted ways after a furious argument. He was heading home when he overheard a few of the villagers discussing a plan to attack a settlement not too far from theirs for mere amusement. Anxious, Eerikki followed them in the dead of night, and to his horror he discovered that a shadowy figure had convinced the people he had grown up with to raid the villages nearby. He tried to escape, but his betrothed suddenly appeared with a mad light in her eyes, her fingers dancing before his eyes as she put him to sleep. He awoke in the village square with a sharp pain in his chest as she withdrew the knife and wiped it clean, his house brightly ablaze as the screams of his parents climbed higher. His last memory was of her applying the red-hot knife to his face as he screamed, the egg cradled in his arms. Only darkness loomed thereafter. |summon = I am Eerikki, and I demand an honorable battle to the end! Lead the way! |fusion = More! More! My belly rumbles for more! |evolution = | hp_base = 5316 |atk_base = 2217 |def_base = 1763 |rec_base = 1764 | hp_lord = 7594 |atk_lord = 3167 |def_lord = 2519 |rec_lord = 2520 | hp_anima = 8486 |rec_anima = 2282 |atk_breaker = 3405 |def_breaker = 2281 |def_guardian = 2757 |rec_guardian = 2401 |def_oracle = 2400 |rec_oracle = 2877 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Plows to Swords |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, considerably boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, 150% Crit & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Unblinking Charge |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Crushing Assault |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive usage boosts damage), boosts critical damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 330% boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 160% Atk, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 100% self Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500~1160 |ubb = Holocaust of Tyr |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 5 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 60% Crit, adds +2 to each hit count with extra hits at 100% power |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Persist Despite Adversity |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = 80% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 840418 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 840034 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Eerikki1 }}